


I see love

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Kiss, Hotel Transylvania AU, Hypnotism, M/M, Nico is not nice here, Panic Attacks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is a Vampire who runs a hotel for monsters. Lewis is a human who books a room and annoys Sebastian.A Hotel Transylvania AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Hotel Transylvania 3 again a few days ago and this silly AU idea came to mind. XD

Susie grins as she props herself up on the reception desk, lightly poking Sebastian’s shoulder as he works through the hotel accounts. “Mr. Hamilton called for you again.”

Sebastian sighs and puts his pen down. “Mr. Hamilton will have to be happy with whoever’s on call. I’m busy.”

“But he’s asked for you specifically. Special request.” Susie smiles. “You can’t ignore our VIP.”

Sebastian sighs again and runs his fingers through his hair. “Susie. He’s only special because he’s the first human to use our hotel in a while. I don’t see the fuss myself. Just send Toto to him.”

“Roscoe and Coco don’t like my Husband. It’s the Wolf in him.” Susie smirks.

“How about Kimi?” Sebastian asks.

“Lewis has already said if you send the ‘abominable snowman’ He will try to melt him.” Susie replies.

“Can you go?” Sebastian tries, head tilted and trying to appear cute.

“No. Because the Gorgon in room 12 has accidentally turned one of my Coven into stone so I need to fix that.” Susie huffs, shaking her head.

Sebastian utters a small growl and sighs. “Fine. It’s not my fault if these accounts don’t get done tonight!”

“Just let Valtteri go over them! It will make him feel less invisible.” Susie suggests, jumping a mile when the Finn’s voice appears at her elbow.

“The invisible man jokes continue, thanks Su.” The voice says as the account book starts to float in mid air. “I’ve got this. Go to Lewis, Seb.”

“Fine!” Sebastian sighs. “Thanks Val.” He calls after the invisible man. Once the account book is gone he turns to Susie. “Send Mark to cover reception. I’ll go see what Lewis wants.”

Susie grins and nods, already taking out her phone to call her fellow Wizard.

* * *

 

Sebastian makes his way to room 44 with a scowl on his face. He was already fed up with their star guest. Yes having a human at the hotel was rare but it wasn’t like it never happened! The fact that this human was famous just made it more exciting for the other monsters. He didn’t care himself. As a Vampire he’s lived for centuries, a human that was famous meant nothing to him. All humans were the same. Fragile and breakable.

He knocks on the door, ignoring the laugher from the shrunken head ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door.

“He’s been on the phone to his friend.” The shrunken head whispers, “telling him how good you look.”

Sebastian clicks his fingers and the shrunken head goes quiet just as the door opens and Lewis pokes his head out, beaming softly at him.

“Sebastian! Hey man! Come in.” The Brit holds the door open for the Vampire to enter. “I need to give you permission right?”

“Myth.” Sebastian says dryly. “And you called me all this way to come in to your room?” He raises his eyebrow.

“Well...yeah. I was going to ask you in for a drink.” Lewis replies, then flushes. “Beer. I meant beer. Not offering myself. That wasn’t what I was saying. I have beer.”

Sebastian sighs. “I don’t drink human blood. We have synthetic blood here. I don’t want a beer.”

Lewis’ face falls at his tone and he nods, lowering his head. “Oh well...that’s fine. It’s fine you don’t want to. I...sorry for asking.”

Sebastian takes in his expression and feels guilt flood him. He sighs again. “One beer and that’s it.”

Lewis looks up, his face showing his surprise. “You don’t have to....”

“No. No. It gives me a break from running this place.” Sebastian gives him a small smile, entering the hotel room.

As expected Roscoe and Coco look up as he enters the room and softly growl at him, making Sebastian just look at them until they settle down.

“How did you do that?” Lewis asks curiously as he watches the dogs fall back asleep. He hands Sebastian a beer and looks genuinely fascinated with him.

“Mind control. Suggestion.” Sebastian shrugs, opening the beer and sitting down on the sofa.

Lewis quickly joins him on the other side, opening his own beer and taking a drink. “You run a nice hotel.” He says, looking around the furnishings.

Sebastian laughs softly. “Not all the human guests we’ve had have said that.”

Lewis just grins. “How many have you had staying here?”

Sebastian thinks back, a soft hum leaving him. “Five. In the entire history of the hotel. Which has been around for centuries.”

Lewis looks impressed. “Five huh? And I’m the most famous?”

Sebastian laughs again and nods. “You are indeed. But I don’t care about that.” He shakes his head. “Fame means nothing to me.”

“I like you.” Lewis grins. “I mean. I came here because the media wouldn’t even dream of trying to get through all the monsters but, even here I’m looked at in awe. You’re the only one who hasn’t done that.”

“Ignore the others. It’s mostly because you’re human. That makes you stick out here. The fame part most of them don’t understand. Maybe those who can pass for human do, but not all of them. I’ll have a word. Everyone listens to me.” Sebastian says softly.

“You don’t have to.” Lewis says gently. “But I’m just saying it’s nice to talk to someone for once who really doesn’t care.”

“Fame isn’t the measure of a human. Courage is. Loyalty. Those you can trust with your life. Fame corrupts. I can see why you came here. Here you are just you. No one else.” Sebastian replies.

Lewis nods. “Here you can be free.”

Sebastian nods, holding our his beer to tap it against Lewis’ and that’s when it happens. Electricity. Like a spark flowing through him and he can see the swirl of colour in Lewis’ eyes. A zing.

“What was that.” Lewis sits straight, eyes wide. “Did you just do something to me?”

“No. No of course not.” Sebastian shakes his head, a little miffed Lewis would even think that. “That wasn’t me. That was us. The both of us.”

“Us? What do you mean?” Lewis looks utterly bewildered.

“We zinged.” Sebastian explains. “It’s....it’s like love at first sight. Soulmates. Monsters can zing when they find someone they’ve fallen for that’s compatible for them.”

“Soulmates?! What...but I’m not a monster?” Lewis looks on the verge of a panic attack.

“Hey....hey breathe.” Sebastian places his beer bottle down and moves over to rub Lewis’ back. “Deep breaths in and out.”

Lewis takes shaky deep breaths, trying to get air into his too tight lungs. Sebastian starts to murmur quietly, soothing words in German which Lewis doesn’t understand but it somehow helps him to breathe.

Once he finally feels like he can get in air he sits back, closing his eyes. “We zinged?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian says softly. “We did.”

“You can zing with a human?” Lewis questions, looking curious again.

“We can. It just means we’re good for each other. Compatible.” Sebastian explains. “You can reject it, nothing will happen.” He lowers his head.

Lewis pauses, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I mean...I think you’re cute and all, but I didn’t know you were my soulmate.”

Sebastian laughs. “A zing only happens once in your life.....” He rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “Everyone zings eventually.”

Lewis looks over to him, a sad smile on his face. “Didn’t think it would be with me huh?”

“Not really.” Sebastian admits but then he tilts his head. “Not that I mind. You’re pretty damn good looking.”

“Do I smell good too?” Lewis teases, winking at him.

Sebastian snorts. “Don’t push it.” He shakes his head. “It’s Just...you’re going to leave, I can’t leave the hotel. How would this work?”

Lewis frowns, trying to think it over. “I could always just move in here...come back when I’m not racing.”

Sebastian bites his lip. “You’d want to do that?”

Lewis gives him a smile. “The week I’ve been here already has done wonders for me. No expectations. No people shouting for my attention. No comments. It’s made me feel more like me then I’ve done in a long while.” He looks over at him. “And if you are my soulmate and you truly don’t give a shit about my fame maybe you will be good for me.”

“Even if it means we don’t see each other in the day?” Sebastian questions.

“I don’t care. I can wait for dusk for you.” Lewis grins. “So long as you’re fine with this I’m willing to give us a try.”

Sebastian looks at him, smiling genuinely at him for the first time and he nods gently. “I’m willing to try this out.”

“Can we kiss? I’ve always wanted to kiss a Vampire.” Lewis grins, his eyes playful. “Well more then kiss. Maybe being bitten too, but maybe in the future I can convince you how fun that will be.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at him but he’s nodding. He moves closer to the human on the sofa and presses their lips together in a soft kiss.

Lewis makes a surprised sound, kissing him back slowly and melting back on the sofa as they slowly kiss. Now he can feel the spark between them. A bond of energy that seemed to fizzle over his skin. He could see why it was called a zing.

When they part Lewis’ eyes are warm and soft and Sebastian shivers at the intensity in them.

“I think this could work.” Lewis whispers softly, his breath caught at the fangs peaking out of Sebastian’s parted mouth having come out in the thrill of the kiss.

“I think so too.” Sebastian murmurs, leaning down to draw him into another kiss.

* * *

Outside the door Susie gathers with Mark and Toto. The three of them smirking as they listen in on room 44. 

“Called it. Pay up.” Susie grins, holding out her hand to collect the cash from the grumbling boys.

Maybe now Sebastian will be happier going about his job. Time would tell.

 

 

 


	2. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tries to get into the hotel. Sebastian is having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about this chapter but we need more Sewis so asdfghjkl

Leiws is silent one evening when Sebastian visits. They’ve been doing this almost every night now. Once the sun sets Sebastian would appear. Some nights they would just talk. Others Sebastian would tell Lewis stories. Being centuries old Sebastian had a lot of them. It should weird Lewis out, but it doesn’t. There seemed to be something about the German vampire that made him feel safe and comfortable. Nothing could hurt him if he had Sebastian beside him.

Finding Lewis so sullen was unusual. The Brit was normally happy and relaxed and interested in everything going on at the hotel. The other monsters were usually amused by him, especially when he’d insist helping around with the staff. Lewis wasn’t phased by the monsters. To him they weren’t even monsters. Most of them had not met the real ones.

“Lewis? Is everything okay?” Sebastian asks quietly, moving into the room and gently shutting the door. The shrunken head hanging from the door had voiced her concerns to him even before he entered. Lewis was quiet. This was unprecedented.

Lewis turns to him at his voice, giving him a small smile. “Not unless you can help me?”

Sebastian frowns, moving over to him and gently taking his hand in his, the connection making sparks settle across their skin. “Of course I’d help you, anyway I can. You know this.”

Lewis looks at him and then sighs softly. “Nico is doing a vlog.” He murmurs. 

Sebastian blinks, head tilted to the side. “A vlog? Like the whips?”

Lewis looks up, barely concealing his laughter. He had forgotten Sebastian wasn’t used to the modern world, tucked up in the hotel as he was. “No a vlog. Like on my phone I showed you. A video of him taking trips to places.”

Sebastian nods, still slightly confused. “And that’s a problem because?”

“Because he’s heard from the media where I’ve hidden myself to and now he wants to come find me.” Lewis replies, his eyes uncertain. “I don’t want anything to do with him after all he’s done...but he says in his latest video he’s coming to the hotel....”

Sebastian’s face darkens and he holds out his hand. “Show me this vlog.” 

Lewis takes out his phone and loads up the video, showing it to the vampire.

Sebastian frowns as the overly peppy voice of Nico begins the video. The camera is shaky but Sebastian can see the woods protecting the hotel from humans in the background of the video. “Well he’s going to have a hard time getting through those woods. Believe me.”

“But I did....” Lewis almost whispers. He looks over at Sebastian. “I got through the woods.”

“Well most people don’t. Depends on the human.” Sebastian replies, biting his lip and handing the phone back. “Don’t worry about this Leibe. If he makes it through the forest I promise you he won’t even make it past reception.”

Lewis gives him a weak smile and nods. “Okay, so I just trust you that it won’t happen?”

Sebastian nods, looking at him. “I promise you. He won’t get through those woods.”

* * *

 

 _A_ _day_ _later._

Susie blinks in surprise as the human walks through the hotel doors, a video camera in his hand which he’s enthusiastically talking into.

“Hello guys so I finally made it! I managed to survive the forest and I am now approaching the front desk of the hotel! See? It was easy. Lewis wasn’t so special to be able to come to this hotel if I managed to do it.” He flashes a smile, but even Susie can see it’s hiding something and when he gets to the desk she is quick to hide her own thoughts with a smile.

“Good evening, Sir. I’m just going to ask this politely but could you maybe stop filming? This hotel is a safe retreat for monsters. We don’t want cameras pointed at us.” Susie keeps her tone polite but firm. It was a rule of Sebastian’s to keep the monsters safe. 

“Well you let Lewis in so unless he’s actually a monster in disguise then you can allow me this. I’m actually here to see him. He told me to come himself. The name is Nico Rosberg.” Again Nico flashes a smile at Susie. 

Susie vaguely remembers Sebastian telling her Lewis was worried a human would find him and it clicks in her head. So this was Rosberg.

She quickly schools her expression. “Oh Nico! Yes! Right well Mr. Hamilton told me he wanted you to meet someone first. The hotel owner. Lewis wanted to give you a chance to meet him and maybe get a room here for you to stay a few days?”

Nico’s eyes light up and he nods. “That would be amazing! Especially for my vlog! I’m looking forward to meeting him!” 

Susie beams and she attracts the attention of a passing zombie. “Can you go and get Mr. Vettel for me please? Tell him Rosberg is here.”

Nico looks a little unnerved by the bellhop zombie but plasters a smile on his face as the creature slowly ambles upstairs to fetch Sebastian.

* * *

 

When Sebastian comes downstairs to greet Nico he’s toned his appears down a lot. He applies the decades old trick of looking human, giving Nico a pleasant smile as he shakes his hand. “Hello, Nico. Welcome to hotel Transylvania! I’m Sebastian. We’re honoured to have you here. Please come with me.”

Sebastian places a gentle hand on Nico’s back and leads him to a quiet meeting room. It’s dimly lit by candles and thunder booms outside the window, making Nico jump though he tries to hide it.

“Please, take a seat.” Sebastian smiles. “You must be tired after your journey.”

“I am very tired, thank you. I’m looking forward to seeing Lewis.” Nico smiles, settling down into an armchair.

“And he’s looking forward to seeing you.” Sebastian nods, settling down opposite him. “He’s told me a lot about you.”

“Has he?” Nico asks, interested as he holds up his camera. Sebastian’s eyes zero in on it and almost too fast for Nico’s eyes he takes the camera and holds it up.

“Hey wait, give it back! I need that for the vlog!” Nico says, faltering when he sees the look in Sebastian’s eyes.

“You came all this way thinking you could expose my hotel and Lewis at the same time hmm? Maybe there’s a reason he doesn’t want a thing to do with you, ever thought of that?” Sebastian asks in a soft tone. Still keeping hold of the soft image of appearing human.

“I beat him. That’s why he’s so pissy. Mr goody two shoes. Favourite of the team.” Nico snorts, shaking his head. “He won’t appear on my vlogs so I’ve had to chase him down.”

“He came here to get away from those like you. Those who say hurtful, untrue things to pull him down. You ruined his years in that team and you know it.” Sebastian says, voice raising a little.

“How do you even know what I did? You weren’t there.” Nico glares at him. His mask slipping at Sebastian’s words.

“Didn’t need to be there.” Sebastian shrugs, turning the camera over. “But I do know this. He doesn’t want to see you and you’re not getting this back.”

“Really?” Nico’s head tilts. “And how are you going to stop me?”

Sebastian makes himself look bored as he removes his glamour and crushes the camera in one hand. “Like this.”

Nico’s face grows pale and before he has a chance to scream, Sebastian lets his eyes glow red.

“You will forget ever coming here. You will not attempt to go after Lewis again and you will stop trying to bring the past up for him.”

Nico, caught by his gaze, nods slowly. “I will forget everything and not go after Lewis again.”

“Good.” Sebastian lets his eyes fade back to blue and he helps the dazed Nico up. “Let’s get you out of the hotel hmmm?”

* * *

 The following evening Lewis waits for Sebastian to visit and when he does he’s not without a present.The remains of Nico’s video camera smashed to bits.

At first, Lewis is shocked and he can’t help but ask if Sebastian had hurt him. But the vampire is quick to reassure him.

“Oh don’t worry. I just made sure he’d never try to hurt you again.” The German grins, telling him exactly what he did.

By the time he’s finished, Lewis is smiling and he pulls him in for a kiss. This was a new kind of protective boyfriend. One which actually made him feel protected. It was a good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
